Purgatory Hell
by ReidsLittleGenius
Summary: Sequel to Eternal Love. Claire Danvers is dead. Well kind of- her soul had somehow been preserved and is now wandering around the earth. Myrin thought he had let her go, until she appeared in his office begging for him to save her, that they were hurting her. Now on a quest to save her, they both discover an entirely new obstacle that brings new dangers. Can they survive it?
1. Purgatory Hell

**The anticipated return of Eternal Love- yes I wrote you all a sequel because of all the excessive messages that I had to give into. Now this sequel carries on after Bite Club (so Frank is with Myrin now) but obviously without Claire, as she's dead. So please enjoy the sequel, please read it, enjoy it and review it! J x**

**Purgatory Hell**

Purgatory is when souls during their earthly lives, die before they complete a unfinished mission or their souls are trapped between heaven or hell and judgement has not yet been made- so their souls have to be justified and purified.

_**2 years and 8 months (after Claire's funeral)**_

Myrin had not been seen by any one in Morganville since Claire's funeral, many didn't want to disturb his mourning in case he flipped out. Amelie had gathered he had thrown him self into his work, and it was best to leave him alone. Well Amelie wasn't far off, Myrin had thrown himself into his work, his new project on trying to locate Claire- she was still out there, her soul hadn't rested and now she was being hurt and Myrin can't sit around and do nothing he needed to get to her and he needed to save her.

First Myrin had set up a computer programme with the help of Frank who had gone through excessive amounts of data to try and aid in the set up. If Myrin was going to get Claire back, first he needed to create something he can use to bend time to try and communicate with her. It had proved harder than he thought, I mean he built portals that allow people to travel through air how hard would this have been?

"Frank how's the Purgatory coming along?" Myrin snapped as he wandered out of his small bedroom at the back of his office. Bunny slippers flapping away on his feet- they had been Claire's favourite and he hadn't taken them off in two years.

"Proving to be more difficult than we thought, maybe we should just give up man she's gone" Frank had spent his time and efforts working with Myrin, even with how much he detests him for the sake of Claire- but he's beginning to think that the old man had lost the plot.

"Don't dare say that! Claire is not gone!" Myrins eyes were glowing red, fangs were visible and his fists were clench so hard, there was unnaturally pale blood dripping from his palms. Myrin dropped to his knee's slamming his palms into the ground, denting the wooden flooring.

"I can't- I can't give up on her" Frank had never seen him so bad, he had been with him for the past year- watching him mourn and obsess over Claire and he had lately begun to unravel.

"This is never going to work, we've spent months try to get through to 'the other side' if there is such a thing" Frank spluttered, trying to reach Myrin, make him see sense. Bad move. Myrin shot up glaring at the ghostly figure stood in the corner of his lab, his face was monstrous it would have men fleeing before him.

"You're here aren't you? Shouldn't you be dead! You would be dead without me!" Myrin screamed violently at Frank, who flickered in his spot.

"I am dead because of you! I sacrificed myself to save my son and Claire is dead because of you and Amelie! A lot of people seem to die because of you and I think you should give up this fantasy of yours and face up to the guilt that's eating away inside of you! Claire is dead, because of you!" With those final words, Franks ghostly figure disappeared and everything was silent as Myrin stood there frozen.

She was dead because of him, and Amelie. Myrin had survived because he was immortal and Claire had almost made it and now for some reason her soul was wandering around in what Myrin believed to be Purgatory.

_**Claire**_

Claire was hiding out somewhere in Dallas, the men who had been chasing her had lost her back in Ellis county. How she longed to go to Myrin, let him hold her and tell her everything will be fine and she is safe with him. But she didn't understand how she was still living, without a body? People could physically see her, only sometimes. Then the men who were after her, could see her all the time claimed they are other supernatural beings that could sense her and she was already well known and a lot of people wanted her. Said that Claire had created a time loop, that invented a new supernatural being so she could survive- she was the only one and now a lot of people were after her because they wanted to know how. Only she didn't know how herself.

How she longed to go back home, to Morganville and hug Eve and Michael and Shane. Longed to kiss Myrin one more time but she didn't know whether they could see her, hear her or anything. All she knew was she needed to figure out what she is, what she can do and start winning this battle against the Universe. Now she was one step closer- she knew she had upset the universe by living in this form if that's what you can call it. That she had created a new supernatural form, because time didn't understand. Science. It always came down to science, physics, time. Think Claire, think!

"I need Myrin" That's all her brain kept telling her, and before she knew it she was stood at the boundaries of Morganville. Just moments ago, Claire was hiding in some shack in Dallas- now she was in Morganville. Taking a step through the boarder, she held her breath as one foot stepped on home turf.

"I'm home" Claire whispered, as she took in a deep breath and started to wander into Morganville.

_**Myrin**_

"Myrin, you need to see this" Franks voice crackled through the speakers, startling Myrin out of his research.

"Thought we weren't speaking?" Myrin snapped back, venom pouring out of every word.

"It's Claire" those two words made him move faster than even Frank thought was impossible for a vampire.

"What's Claire? Where?" Myrin bounced on the spot like an excited little child, as Frank brought up CCTV from the boundaries. He had sensed her the moment she stepped over. Myrins faced beamed, as he saw her, just stood there.

"How?" Myrin whispered, still watching her as she walked deeper in.

"I don't know- it's like she appeared out of no where" Frank replied, at this moment all previous arguments disperse. Claire was home.

"I need to go get her" Myrin spurted, before Frank could warn him he was gone. Out into the mid-day sun.

Myrin just raced through the burning on his skin, he was extremely old he knew he could handle it to an extent. All he needed was Claire, he had to feel her touch to know she was actually here. To know that was actually her walking into Morganville.

_**Claire**_

Claire found herself racing towards Myrins lab, her heart was pounding like a hammer to cloth. People were walking past her as though she wasn't there, after all this time she still wasn't used to that. At one point a woman actually walked through Claire, she looked back at the cool breeze but saw nothing. Claire thought that she would never be seen by humans again, that she would never be able to talk to Eve, Shane or her parents.

Claire carried on walking towards Myrins lab, when she was set flying on her back. Claire was stunned, because people had been walking through her- she figured only supernatural beings could sense her and vampires wouldn't be out in this sun. As she looked up, her heart was in her throat because it was Myrin looking like a scolding lobster.

"Claire?" His voice shuddered with anticipation. Claire just felt a smile grow across her face.

"Hi Myrin" she replied simply.

She's home. She's safe.


	2. Fate's Right Hand

**Fate's Right Hand**

Claire was sat in the familiar surroundings of Myrins lab, it seemed messier than when she last saw it. The layout reminded her, of his ecstatic mind it almost reflected the madness inside. For the past thirty-five minutes, Myrin had not stopped with questions and then he would randomly pull Claire close and just hold her there. Obviously she had answered his questions the best that she could, how she's not dead, the men who had been chasing her. Claire had even begun to explain to Myrin how she thinks all this is possible, but he cut her off after she mentioned Michaels name.

Michael had been killed, after a failed attempt at being turned but his soul had survived and kept him as a ghost, that could only be seen at night- and he couldn't leave the house. But people knew Michael was actually still there, they were holding onto him. No one but Myrin had known that Claire wasn't fully dead.

"Right Claire, my dear explain to me exactly how you think you're alive" Myrin stood there in a long velvet black gown, purple waistcoat and on his feet were the infamous bunny slippers. The look in his eyes were as if science had created a whole new world for him to explore, they danced in the light of Claire. It made him look young.

"I told you I think it's like what happened to Michael-" Myrin cut her off, shaking his head.

"What happened to Michael, happened so because he was half way to becoming a vampire. He was a sort of vampire ghost stuck in between" Claire just nodded her head gently along with Myrin.

"-Yes, I know but I died with your blood in my system Myrin. We were both impaled by the pole and your blood would of dripped into the gaping hole in my body!" Claire still hadn't come to terms with the way she had died, and it angered her. Selfishness had killed her, vampires not knowing how to share.

"That would of made you a vampire" Myrin sharply added, he too was beginning to get frustrated. The look on Claire's face was getting sterner and the atmosphere was thickening.

"Will you just listen, whilst I explain. That is what you asked me to do isn't it!" Claire yelled, anger behind every word. Myrins eyes grew, because Claire was flickering.

"Claire I need you to calm down for me" Myrin held his hands out towards her, as he carried on watching her flicker.

"Why?" Claire snapped, as she watched him come towards her slowly, like she was a rabid beast.

"You're flickering, you're going faint" Myrin answered, sounding calm and childlike. Claire's face spread with fear, it was happening- she was being called back again wasn't she, they had found her.

"Myrin! Don't let them take me, please don't let them take me" Claire begged, as tears started to roll down her flushed cheeks as she sprang into Myrins arms and he held her tightly.

"I won't, I won't let anyone take you ever again ok? You're safe here I promise" Myrins hushed tones, soothed her as his palm ran over her hair gently as he held her. Claire stopped flickering, her image began to grow stronger and once again she was stood firmly in front of Myrin.

"Ok now my little Claire, I need you to stay calm and tell me everything. I will remain silent until you say otherwise" Myrin smirked as he sat Claire down, taking a seat himself on the floor like a child. Claire still wondered what she saw in his insanity.

"I think I died with vampire blood in my system, but my wounds were too great- plus at the hospital I'm sure I counted at least two blood transfusions. With all the pain and the uncertainty, I think that the 'other side' didn't know how to handle the situation with supernatural's. Like how Michael had lived like a ghost, or the fact vampires have to die in their human form to become one. Well I think that they panicked with me, not knowing what to do whether I should survive or die as a human and remain dead. So they created something entirely new, that they weren't certain of. Me. I don't know exactly what me is, but I'm pretty certain I'm neither living nor dead. Now they're upset with me, because they've created something they don't understand themselves and that's why they're after me" Claire gasped finally, as she looked down at Myrin. How he made her smile.

"Right, well then" Myrin stood up, he looked stunned.

"So what you're saying is, the gatekeepers of the supernatural's have created a new being so you could stay alive?" Myrin's confused face was hilarious, Claire had never seen it before and it looked glorious.

"Exactly" Claire replied, hands folded neatly on her lap.

"So they need you for something, they wouldn't go through all this to keep you alive, if you aren't made for something greater" Myrin cried out, a smile beaming on his face as he dove for Claire.

"We have to tell Amelie" Myrin said softly, as he looked directly into her eyes. Claire's smile faded, fast.

"What? No!" Claire snapped, pulling away from Myrin and towards the opposite side of the room.

"She needs to know, she can help us Claire. Frank, Amelie" Myrin ordered, which again stunned Claire.

"Frank?" She pondered curiously.

"Long story little one" Myrin attempted to approach Claire again, but she started to flicker and he had to back off.

"You and Amelie killed me Myrin. Out of selfishness and stupidity- I love you, but I still haven't forgiven you" That hit Myrin hard, to hear those words. At one point, Claire thought she saw a glint of red in his eyes as he stood frozen like a statue. Then he snapped out of it and walked off, being to mess around with test tubes and other scientific equipment.

A few strained moments passed, the atmosphere was almost suffocating. Then she was there, in a pale periwinkle dress suit- hair up in that crowned way she does. Those eyes grew at the form of Claire in the corner- then her gaze turned cold and stern as she looked towards Myrin. Who was stood up straight, looking dangly and awkward with a smile on his face.

"I believe you've met Claire" Myrin just replied calmly, as though she shouldn't be dead.

Amelie gasped unnaturally. Then she began to approach Claire softly, hand outstretched.

"Hey!" Claire snapped. That made Amelie just back.

"You might be the founder of this hell hole, but I owe you nothing now bitch you stay away from me" Claire snapped. Amelie's face looked astounded.

"I beg your pardon?" Amelie's tone was angered but she was trying to hold it back. Something which proved difficult for the Queen of Morganville.

"I'm already dead, you've killed me once I ain't afraid of you anymore. There's nothing worse you can do to me now- I can leave the borders any time I please, you don't rule me no more" Claire stood firmly, hands on her hips.

No more nice little Claire.

**Enjoyed it? Review it! J x**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I know it's been a while since I've posted, I did say previously that I wouldn't be posting till summer and I should of kept to that-because I have so much going on right now, with getting ready to move to Uni, graduation and my sister having her second baby my life is slightly frantic right now so please bare with me. I can't apologize enough guys.

Jx.


	4. No More Nice Girl

**No More Nice Girl**

All three of them stood in Myrins lab, just silent as they stared at each other. No one had spoken since Claire had blurted out her anger towards Amelie. The air was thick with tension and Myrin was beginning to get restless.

"Right, I can't take it any longer you two must make a truce until this is figured out!" Myrin blurted out as he stood up, bunny slippers flopping onto the hard surface as he stood swiftly.

"What?" Claire snapped as she glared at Myrins outrageous proposal.

"You two need to get along, until we figure out what to do my little Claire. I refuse to lose you again!" His voice cracked on those last words, Claire had very rarely seen Myrin upset since he gained what normality Myrin had. During the lovers debate, Amelie sat there ice queen look on her face as always not even looking towards them. Unlike Claire and Myrin, she had been thinking things over.

"What did you mean, when you said you could leave the borders?" Amelie finally spoke up, her voice was soft and almost childlike. You could feel the vulnerability from her so un-Amelie-like.

"What?" Claire asked, almost nicely. Almost.

"Do not make me repeat myself I am not a parrot!" Amelie snapped, looking at Claire in disgust.

"Hey, ice bitch- I've told you, don't push me anymore these past couple of years I've grown up and I'm sick of being pushed aside. I am not the Claire you knew, get used to it!" Claire felt the anger bubble inside her towards Amelie, she had so much hate for her and she hated herself for it. She hated who she had become, but she needed to become this Claire in order to survive, if that's what she is doing.

"Fine. If you insist on degrading me, I said what did you mean when you said you could leave the borders?" Amelie had returned to her cool façade, looking Claire straight in the face. But Amelie's eyes looked dead, there was nothing in them but loneliness.

"I meant, I can walk out of this town without being detected with no interruptions from your pathetic protection" Every word Claire spoke, was pushed out with hatred and poison. Even Myrin sensed the tension between them both and how much hatred they shared for each other.

"How is that possible? How can she dodge our defences? FRANK!" Amelie seemed to have lost her cool façade, all she wanted now was answers.

A sudden grey flicker of pixels began to emerge in the corner of the room, after a few seconds a 2D form of Frank Collins was stood there staring at Amelie as though she had just asked him to strip naked a dance.

"Yes?" Frank spat, clearly not a fan of Amelie either.

"How can she dodge the towns defences? Is that your doing!" Amelie's face was beginning to even look flustered, Myrin and Claire were just standing as far back as possible watching the car crash happen with a shared fondness.

"I don't know how she does it, she doesn't show up on my radars or anything I can't sense her going in or out! It's like she doesn't exist" Frank was just as stumped as the rest of them, he had no idea what Claire was or how she evade the defences.

"Well thank-you Frank, you may return to your- uhm- jar?" Myrin cried out, breaking the tension once again. Frank just shot him a glare and dispersed. Myrin turned to Claire, clapping his hands which made her jump and snap her gaze away from were Frank was stood.

"Well, my little Claire it seems you are a mystery to us all!" Myrin chuckled as he approached her gently, hand raised to her cheek. Claire could melt at the touch of his skin, it had been so long she had almost forgotten what it felt like that first time he touched her. That day in his lab, when he span her around she was face to face with him. So close.

"Hm, a mystery. What am I going to do? I don't even know what I am, or what I can do" Claire pondered, still reminiscing about her and Myrins love affair.

Amelie suddenly shot up, it happened that fast Claire could of sworn she heard a gust of wind accompanying her movements.

"I have an idea" Amelie mumbled gently, as she began to approach her insane friend and her secret guilty pleasure.

"Do you wish to share this idea, or are we to pry it from your mind?" Myrin asked, rather eagerly. Claire almost thought she saw a smile play along Amelie's lips, at Myrins sick humor.

"We test her" Amelie simply stated, looking almost pleased with her idea. Claire on the other hand, wasn't liking the way this was going.

"What did you say?" Although Claire said she can't hurt her anymore, there were probably ways to actually physically harm her.

"We place you under tests, to see what you can actually do- what better way to find out what you are truly capable of?" There was a genuine smile on Amelie's iced face now, she was actually beaming. It had been centuries Myrin believed since he had seen her genuinely smile like that.

"That is a-" Claire began.

"-wonderful idea!" Myrin finished, clapping his hands together then disappearing before them. Only moments passed before he was stood in-between them both again holding the largest book Claire had ever seen.

"What is that?" Claire approached the dust ridden book, slightly worried about it's contents as Myrin was highly unpredictable when it comes to experimenting.

"This Claire, is the book of all supernatural's. It has everything you could ever think of on supernatural creatures and what they are capable of. We are going to test you on every single on to try and compare. Once we know what you are capable of, and what are your weaknesses we can begin to piece together what you actually are!" Myrin dusted off the book and turned to the first page, it was a long index page.

"This is insane, we are actually going to test me on what I can do? What if I can do it, but don't know how to actually do it?" Claire stated, as Myrin and Amelie began to peer over the book- worryingly over excited. They both snapped their heads up looking at each other.

"What do you think the first vampire did? Took a step forward and realized he could move at inhuman speeds? Attack the first human he saw to see if he craved blood? No Claire, it took experiments to truly unmask the being" Amelie simply put, she seemed to be gaining control over the situation once more and returning to her cool and practical self.

"This is going to be very fascinating, the three of us working together!" Myrin called out happily, as he skipped over to Claire and dragged her towards the desk were the book lay.

"This is your first test, my little Claire" Myrin pulled her closer, pointing at the first test she would undergo.

Claire felt her heart begin to beat faster, her heart was beating- that's a good sign right? As she peered down to were Myrins inhumanely pale finger pointed, she read the ancient scripted words,

'_Lectio Mente'_

"Telekinesis" Claire mumbled shocked. How is she ever going to unveil what she truly is?


	5. Lost In Hope

**Lost In Hope**

Amelie, Myrin and Claire had been working away for the past four days. Claire had undergone many different tests, to try and understand how Claire is still living. Technically.

So far she hadn't matched any of the tests for many different supernatural's, the one they were most stumped about was the fact she didn't have any vampire characteristics. Claire didn't crave human blood, she could eat and drink regular food, she could even go out in the sun without becoming a pile of ash on the sidewalk.

The things she could do so far were, moving inhumanly fast- they figured that out when she launched herself at Oliver for saying she should of stayed in the ground. Also that she was immensely strong, more than that of all three of them- Oliver also got the brunt of that when she began to pummel his face into the floor. Lets just say, Oliver hadn't had the best experiences of Claire's supernatural gifts yet.

"Myrin I'm tired! I can't be bothered anymore, it's beginning to wear me out, if I get weak I'm at risk to them getting me" Claire muttered from the floor, she was lay face down on the hard wooden floor moaning in agony to herself.

"There's another annoying little thing she can do" Oliver called out from the back of the room, he had been poking Frank's brain in the jar.

"Beg your pardon?" Amelie questioned, she was sat in the armchair in the corner of the room nearest Claire. All gracious and proper.

"Claire can filter between the living and the dead. Not many supernatural beings can do that- in fact I don't know any that can beside a necromancer, but there's not many of them around these days" Oliver finished with a sly smirk on his face, like a private joke only he knew.

"Hm, maybe Claire is a necromancer!" Myrin cried out with glee, running over to Claire and bending her over and dragging her across to the large book they had been studying the past four days.

"Arrrgggggghhhh!" Claire cried, as her weak legs wobbled beneath her weight as she stood beside Myrin at the table.

"Look at the state, she has no stamina what so ever- she's the farthest cry from a vampire!" Oliver spat, he was annoyed at the whole Claire situation and even more annoyed at the fact he got dragged into it.

"Listen, I might be a bit tired but I can still beat your old ass! So watch what you're saying grandpa!" Claire spat back, seemingly irritated by Oliver's tantrums. All that was heard was muffled chuckles from the three other occupants of the room, even Amelie had begun to become accustomed to the new Claire and admired her.

"Hm, doesn't seem you are a necromancer my little Claire" Myrin muttered as he began to flip through the pages with utter urgency. Claire just stood back and watched as he became more irritated with himself. Then Amelie stepped in when he began to rip pages out of the book, eyes gleaming red.

"Myrin stop!" Claire screamed out, flickering in the process. All she did was stand there and watch as he began to rip at himself, Amelie had given up trying to restrain him and Oliver was getting a laugh out of it. Claire shot a anger-filled glare at Oliver and his face dropped. Claire's face had changed, it look twisted, her eyes the same red as Myrins. Oliver backed up as far as he could as Claire stomped towards him, her anger-filled footsteps vibrating along the floor.

"Claire I'm sorry" Oliver pleaded, he looked vulnerable and even scared of the Claire that was approaching him. As her arm reared back in anger, ready to swing a firm arm gripped it tightly and stood holding her back. As Claire's gaze switched from Oliver, to the hand all anger flowed out of her. There stood a guy, almost angelic looking smiling down at her as though he had known her all her life.

Myrin had stopped tearing at himself and was now eyeing up the guy who had his mucky hands all over his Claire.

"Who are you?" Myrin pondered, still standing next to Amelie who's face was beaming.

"I'm Alexander" The man replied, his voice was melodic as he let his grip go he stood back and looked at everyone before him.

"May I ask why you are here?" Amelie's voice sounded polite and soft as she approached Claire, pulling her closer to herself and Myrin.

"Certainly ma'am, Claire was unaware of her actions and the drastic result of what she was about to do. I wasn't willing to sit back and watch like the others" They all stared, dumbfounded.

"Others?" Claire spoke, broken and weak.

"The watch, we're a collection of 'angels' as mortals put it we watch over the newest creations to ensure they do no wrong and do not stray from what they were created for" Alexander finished and his stance suddenly changed from solider to lazy teen.

"You know what I am don't you- you've been watching us all this time and you know what I am!" Claire's anger flared again as she stormed to this stranger. Alexander himself seemed worried at her mood swings and stepped back a bit.

"Yes, I know what you are Claire. I also know why you were made this way" Alexander said smugly. Everyone in the room froze, not a sound was made.

This is it, Claire is finally going to get some answers.


	6. The Anchor

**The Anchor**

"So what am I?" Claire questioned urgently. Alexander just looked down at her, with her pleading eyes and smiled.

"You are a very powerful being Claire, the gods didn't want to waste your caring and knowledgeable nature. They were going to wait until you were older to approach you, you were made for something bigger you are so intelligent and they didn't want to waste your gift. Though when those-" Alexander paused to look sternly over at Amelie and Myrin "-those idiots fought over you, leaving you in peril and leading to you losing your life they panicked. They couldn't lose you, not yet- so they did the only thing they could to preserve you and your original characteristics. They made you… the Anchor"

Myrin and Amelie let out a gasp in horror, they all took a step back. Claire looked around confused, unaware of what 'the anchor' is.

"I'm confused" Claire admitted, slightly worried by the reaction of the vampires in the room.

"Let me explain a little further" Alexander began, as Claire nodded sitting in one of the few chairs in Myrins lab. The others just stood watching, as Alexander also took a seat near to Claire and began.

"At the beginning of time, the gods had created supernatural beings to try and create magic and mystery. Although they faulted their creations, as many can live forever- some had weakness, such as a vampire in the sun but some had begun to find ways to avoid that. So the gods decided they needed to create something all supernatural's would fear. The anchor.

The anchor is basically the gate from the world of the living to supernatural purgatory, and can control what supernatural beings live or die. Every anchor has been chosen on their characteristics, to ensure they would be able to cope with the pressure that's been placed upon them. An anchor has whichever gifts they chose, and can change that gift according to the supernatural being they are hunting. In other words, you are the ultimate weapon Claire, you can destroy anything you wish, as long as you learn to control your new found gift and learn how to switch from one gift to another. Once you've mastered that, everything will fear you" Alexander finally finished, it had already begun to get dark outside and everyone had just stayed silent throughout his story. Now Claire let out a deep sigh, and began to shake her head.

"No this can't be happening! I wanted to go to MIT and I don't know win a Nobel prize or something! Not baby-sit a bunch of idiotic supernatural's wandering around aimlessly killing innocent people! I didn't ask for this!" Claire begun to pace, fists clenched and her anger was flaring. Alexander stood up and placed a hand on Claire's shoulder, her gaze shot to him and he just smiled. Claire instantly calmed down and smiled back at him.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm going to help you learn how to control yourself. I'll train you up, and you'll become the ultimate weapon Claire- you will be untouchable" Alexander smiled once more, but felt the burning jealous filled gaze of Myrin on his back.

"Why are there people hunting me then? I've spent years running in fear, because they hurt me" Claire shuddered at the memory, and shook the painful memories out of her head.

"You had no idea what you are, or what you could do- you were vulnerable, so they could of killed you and put an end to the generation of Anchors. Usually, the anchor is passed down through the genes but the gods killed the last one to save you, they're risking the survival of the anchor on you, Claire"

Everything was becoming overwhelming, it was so much to take in and Claire didn't know how to handle it all.

"Right, I need time to think- can I have a few days? Since I got here all I've done is been stuck in this hellhole, my friends still think I'm dead" Myrins eyes grew larger, they hadn't spent any time alone and he missed her touch- now all she was thinking about was visiting those stupid friends of hers and then beginning 'Ultimate Warrior' training with goody angel over there!

"Claire, what about us?" Myrin muttered through gritted teeth, Amelie and Oliver were already leaving- clearly to tired to stay and watch.

"Myrin, I've been with you since I got back- my family and friends think I'm dead, I can go back to them now I can start my life again. There will be time after to spend with you" Claire's voice was soft and understanding, but also agitated, all she wanted to do was run home and explain everything to her friends before being reunited with her bed. Oh her bed, she had missed having a comfy, warm bed to sleep in. Claire had missed sleep.

"Oh, alright well you better hurry then it's getting dark" Myrin snapped, as he turned away and started to mess around with some books and his test tubes.

"Myrin I-" Alexander cut her off and began to lead her out and up the steps of Myrins lab. Out into the dry, Texas air.

"Don't worry about him Claire, it's a lot to take in he will need time. You just go get some rest and let me know when you're ready" Alexander patted Claire's back as they burst through the shack door, then smiled at her.

"Thanks" Claire replied sweetly, before wandering off home. She was finally going home.

**Back in Myrins Lab**

Myrin wandered around aimlessly, muttering things under his breath as he did. The bunny slippers on his feet stomped humorously around the wooden floor, looking angry themselves.

Footsteps started back down the stairs, and Myrins face lit up in the hopes Claire had come back. Hope was lost when goody angel Alexander wandered into the lab, looking contorted and angered.

"Can I help you?" Myrin asked, as he fluttered past him stacking books away to the sides of the room.

"Listen you crazy blood sucking parasite!" Alexander snapped, the melodic voice disappearing and being replaced with a husky, harsh voice. Myrin stopped in his tracks and looked at the angel in surprise.

"Beg pardon?" Myrin replied still shocked at the sudden change in personality.

"I'm here for Claire and Claire only, you need to stay away from her now, because she's mine now- do you understand? Once I train her up, I'll get her to wipe you off the face of the earth and then we'll begin our happy little lives together. Do you understand?" The certainty in his eyes was scary, Myrin felt himself tumbling backwards in horror at the words that had just come from his mouth.

"Claire wouldn't do that, she wouldn't leave me she loves me- and I don't know who you think you are but Claire is no ones! She is not some property that can be taken as you wish, and she is certainly capable of making her own decisions, so how about you flutter back up to the heavens in the sky and leave us alone!" The vulnerability in Myrins voice echoed around the empty room, and the angel just snickered as he began to slowly walk over to Myrin.

Within seconds, Alexander sent a harsh and heavy backhand across Myrins face sending him flying to the other side of the room. A whimper escaped Myrins mouth as he flew, before landing on his back. Then pain wrenching screams started erupting from his mouth, as there was silver melting to his face and burning his skin.

"A parting gift from you to me. Claire's mine now" Alexander spat, as he walked towards the wall he had appeared near.

"See you in two days, friend"

With that, Alexander was gone leaving Myrin clawing at his face trying to peel the silver from his cheek.


	7. Little Lost

**Little Lost**

Myrin had not seen or heard from Claire in almost two weeks now, he was beginning to worry what this Alexander has done to her, but he was unaware of what angels- if that's what he is- are capable of and whether Myrin could take him on alone.

"Will you grow some balls, and go get your girl!" Frank snapped, after listening to Myrin whine these pasts twelve days.

"How can I do that? He burnt my face, I do not know what he is capable of and more so, I do not know what Claire is capable of do I you imbecile!" Myrin had begun to wear a circular track into the floor of his lab. All he had done was wander in circles looking for answers.

"Don't make me come out there, and burn the other side of your face!" Frank's crackled angry voice, pounded from the speakers available in the room.

It was painful for Myrin to think about the burn that was still trying to heal on his face. He had managed to get the silver off his face but it was unsuccessful in healing. This Alexander was much darker than he seemed and he needed help to win back his Claire.

**Claire**

"Alex, I'm beginning to get tired can we take a break? Maybe we can go see Myrin?" Claire's voice sounded hopeful, three hours after arriving home and explaining to her friends how she was alive, Alexander had turned up and whisked her away. Since then, she hadn't seen or heard from anyone Alexander had told her there was no point they were mere distractions and she needed to train.

"I've told you, Myrin said that he doesn't want you near him- you are too dangerous now and you have lost your frailness which also means he's lost interest, you were just a play toy to him" Claire's face fell, he had told her everyday that Myrin had said he refused to see her. It made her heart shatter every time.

"Oh" Claire simply replied, turning back to the punch bag Alex had step up. This week had been dedicated to trying to harness her vampire characteristics, as they were the first target in Morganville. The first week had been learning how to control her emotions, so then she didn't start fading away or turning into something dangerous. It had worked, and Claire felt more in control of herself now. More her old self before Amelie had killed her. But everything she used to have seems to be slipping away, her friends didn't recognise her, Myrin hated her and well her parents still thought she was dead. Alex had told her to keep it that way, that it would be too much to handle and could end up placing them in danger.

"Right, rest" Alex called to Claire from his chair up near the windows, he always sat there up near the ceiling said he felt closer to home. Instantly Claire fell to the floor relieved to be sat down.

"I don't think I can do this much longer Alex" Claire panted through gasps of air. The tension levels in the room instantly rose and Claire shuddered as Alex stormed over to her.

Claire flinched as Alex gripped her arm unnaturally hard, dragging her to her feet which were red raw from standing upright for the past seven days.

"Alex that hurts" Claire begged, as she was dragged across the room towards were a long, singular mirror stood.

"Shut it!" He snapped back as he stood her firmly in front of the mirror, sneering at the reflection that was looking at him.

"What do you see there Claire, tell me?" Alex's voice was tense and harsh, nothing like the soft, buttery, melodic tones before. Claire thought hard about who she was looking at in that mirror, and the person who was staring back at her was not Claire Danvers.

"I see a battered and bruised, tired girl who just wants to go home" Claire snapped, she was getting fed up of Alex's mood swings and the training. Most of the bruises were off him, not even the training. If she's this ultimate weapon, then how can he treat her like this shouldn't he be afraid?

"You want to know what I see? I see a stupid, little girl that's been given a gift she doesn't deserve and now I'm wasting my time, trying to help you when you're an ungrateful brat!" Alex threw Claire to the floor, as she landed unnaturally against the walls. All she did was wince, before trying to get up.

"Go home Claire, I'll give you one night"

Relief swept over Claire, as she slowly rose from the floor wincing at the new injuries she had sustained. All she could think about was Myrin, she didn't want her bed, she wanted him. Claire wanted to run to Myrin, and just lay in his arms whilst he tells her everything would be alright. But that's not how Myrin works. Claire knew that, she knew that she would never have a normal relationship and now that she is this 'anchor' there'll never be any hope for them.

Everything had gone downhill, ever since Amelie had destroyed her perfectly human life. Now all that was spinning around her mind was…

"I should just give up"

**Sorry it's not very good, I'm really disappointed with my writing this time- but I've been really ill with the flu and well I didn't want to let you guys down so wanted to post this chapter. So I do apologize for the lack in any actual literacy skills. J x**


End file.
